The invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter circuit comprising a potential divider having taps each connected to a first input of a respective comparison circuit, of a plurality of comparison circuits second inputs of which are interconnected, a same number of branches of the potential divider each time constituting a group, while of consecutive groups of taps the tap having the same ordinal number is connected to the first input of a respective comparison circuit of a group of comparison circuits each having a pair of outputs operating in opposite senses with mutual connections between outputs operating in opposite senses of consecutive comparison circuits of said group.
An analog-to-digital converter circuit of the type described above is known from IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, Digest of technical papers, February 1984, pages 294-295.
For each comparison circuit of a group, the two outputs are connected to the two outputs operating in opposite senses of the subsequent comparison circuit of said group. Such an analog-to-digital converter circuit is suitable for converting signals having a large bandwidth such as, for example, a video signal in which digital signal samples must be obtained at a high sampling frequency.